Digimon, Pokemon & Monster Rancher encounter!
by Cr1-Xn
Summary: An encounter from the three worlds of Monster
1. Chapter One : The meeting

One day, when the sun is shining, Ash is trying to catch Abra. Ash chases Abra because Abra can evolutes into a very strong Pokemon. Ash's effort to catch is useless; Abra is so fast because he can use teleport. But this brings a very fatal mistake, because Misty and Brock is also chasing Abra. Abra always uses his teleport to run away but if the teleports have destroyed the balanced of the time dimension. "As a pokemon trainer, I must catch an Abra to prove my experience as a Pokemon master." The Abra starts to feel tired; Ash is coming closer to it. When he gets very close, just one more step, Abra recognizes Ash presence so it uses its teleport once again. "Shit, I almost got it!" said Ash. Suddenly, the earth is shaking, a very big hole appeared in the ground near Ash was standing. Ash shocked "What's this damn hole doing here?" He runaway to the nearest bush, he wants to see what the hole is doing there. Suddenly, fog comes out from the hole, it's so thick. When the fog disappears, Ash sees 16 kids were carrying a small device and a folder. "It' look's like a card folder, they might be a famous magician, they show up from fog and bring a folder of card. Ash heard, " Hey guys, are we really in Digital World, I don't ever remember that Digital World looks like this." Taichi "Me too, it's too reality. Even my computer can check where are we now?" Kyoshiro "Whatever can be, lah. As long I can be with Hikari, I don't mind, right Hikari?" Daisuke "Daisuke, what's your point, this is no fun, next time you do that, I'm gonna punch you right in your chin!" Hikari "HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA, I'm lost from home, I can't go back anymore." Mimi "Guys, calm down, we have to think where are we now, OK? So calm down everyone." Lee When they where trying to calm down, a Rhydon family is coming toward them. "I think, they were mad because we are standing on their nest." "Guys, don't worry, we can pull them back!" The pull out their device and open their card folder. "Card Slash! Digimon Summoning!" All of them take one card and slashed the card to the device then the device send off a flash of light and appears a monster from the light. Every device calls out different monster. The monsters are rather small, but their power is unimaginable. They all have a good teamwork. Even, no one of them is hurt, but all of the Rhydon can be pulled back. "Yeah, we did it!" Ash who's just watched all the time, started to think, "Wow, their monster was great, even they are small, where they catch it?" "Pokedex, identify their monster! Where I can catch it?" "Unidentified, not on the list, not a pokemon." "How can???? ... Wait, they said thing like Digital world, digimon. It means that they came from World of Digimon, but it's just a fairy tales, just a rumor, how can??? I must ask them myself!" Ash is coming toward the kids. Meanwhile in other place, Misty. "Wait, Don't run away, Staryu, Water gun!" "Great! Pokeball, Catch!" " Yay, I Got it!" "I wonder how's everyone going." Meanwhile Brock. "Wow, that hole is so big, what's happened here?" Suddenly from the big black hole, pop up's something; it landed on the ground roughly. Brock comes to the place where the thing crashed. He hear a boy said "Suezo, if this such a thing happened again, I'm gonna kick your (peep)!" Genki "Genki, let him off, it's not his fault, it's your fault, and you wake up late, this morning even if you know that we have a Pare-Pare Tournament Championship. Let's knock it off, the most important thing is that, how do we get to the tournament?" Holly Brock moved to the nearer tree to see them, he saw a boy, a girl and a bunch of monster. "What a weird monster, maybe this is a new species of pokemon. Maybe the boy and the girl is their trainer, I should wait for a moment" Brock think. "There's a tiger, a fluffy monster, a golem, one eye weird monster, I heard they called it Suezo, a rabbit and a big stone golem, I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master if I could have them, they look so strong." The tiger suddenly realized that Brock was watching their movement, and do his favorites spell, "Blue Thunder!" Brock was zapped, and unconscious. Suezo approach and examines Brock," Nothing hurt badly; I think we have been teleported to another world, and this is because of you, Genki! Oh, Wind Ruler, you don't have to strike him so badly. Let's get a place to hide! Hare, you think!" said Suezo to the rabbit. "Hmmm. Golem, make a deep hole, then I'll make the interior, that will be our hideout." Said Hare to the golem. "Ok, I'll make it nearby." And they left Brock alone unconsciously. When Brock regains his consciousness, he sees nothing. "It might be just illusion because I'm just to frustrated because I don't get the Abra." Brock think. "I'll just go back and meet Ash and Misty." Meanwhile, Ash was confronting the kids. "Hi, I just see all of you beat the Rhydon up, your monster is great, where do you catch it?" ask Ash. "Who do you think you are?" Yamato "I know, you are one of The Darkness Empire, that send us here, the monster is your soldier right?" Takeru "Don't mess with, us!" "Renamon, Attack!" Ruki "Armadillomon, help Renamon!" Iori command the kids. Their monster attack Ash, he couldn't fight so he just run away, screaming, "Mommy, HELP!" After Ash run away, the kids is discussing how to survive in this new world. "Taichi, how do we survive in here? We even don't know yet where we are, so how about take a hiding place, but where should we take so that we can't be discovered by The Darkness Empire?"Joe "Hey guys, I've just found a cave in the shore's, I think, we can use it as a hideout."Takato "Great, Let's head there! You'll be the leader, Takato!"Taichi A few days later,.. " Damn, it's the third time I lose to Ash, How can? I always train my pokemon well, and always win every battle except with the Grand Four, just not yet and with Ash! That's what I don't like why I always lose to ASH!!!! He just an ordinary trainer like me. Giovanni, why???" Gary "Me either, my Team Rocket also always lose to him, I even don't know why, me too have defeated by him once, but he won't get the last badge, if he doesn't win a match with me in my Gym. I won't lose this time." Giovanni "I leave it to you, I just don't want that Ash becomes a Pokemon Master, because I am the only one that deserve that title. I'm going back to my room." Gary Gary leaves Giovanni's room and head back to his hotel room. Suddenly, appear a black shade in Giovanni's room. The shade is alive, "Hahahaha, I've found a new world to conquer! That land is just a dump place, I can't use it anymore!" Mou "You'll gonna be sorry if you try to mess with me, no doubt fella! Go Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, Dugtrio, Golem! Attack with your best shot!" Giovanni "What a pitiful human you are? I'm Mou, and I'm gonna conquer this world! No one can stop me! Feel my power! Feel the hatred! Black Hole of Darkness!!!"Mou A gigantic black ball of hatred emotions covered the room, and suck out everything. Even Giovanni and his pokemon are almost sucks out too. "OK, we give up, what do you want?"Giovanni "I just want a lot of hatred so I can make my physical body."Mou "OK, FINE! I'll make it for you, but how and what I get for that? I deserve something!" Giovanni "Your position is incorrect, pitiful human! You should get NOTHING! Alright, I'm gonna make your pokemon stronger, full of the power of hatred, only if you success what I told you to do. Go human, make the hatred for me!" Mou. At the same time, in Gary's hotel room. Gary is lying on the bed, looking up to the ceiling. "I mustn't lose to Ash again, I'm gonna be a great trainer and be The Legendary Pokemon Master THAT WON'T BE FORGETTED BY EVERY TRAINER IN THE WORLD BECAUSE OF MY WORTHINESS!" Gary thought. Suddenly Gary's room becomes darker and darker. "What's going on?" Gary "I see your objective in this world, boy. You want to be The Greatest One, don't you?" Voice "How do you know? Who are, err.. What are you?" Gary "It's not the time to know who I am boy. I'm sure you'll be The Greatest One with me. Would you take my offer, BOY?" Voice "What should I do, It's what all of my dreams about. The Greatest Pokemon Master. OK, I can find out who or what this thing is later. " Gary thought. "I accept your offer, in one condition. Don't you ever let me lose even in a simple single battle." Gary "Not a hard condition, boy! Now, READY YOUR SELF!!! FEEL!!! FEEL!!! FEEL!!! ACCEPT THE POWER OF DARKNESS IN YOUR BODY AND SOUL; IT'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!!! NOW ACCEPT IT!!!" Voice A black big shockwave come toward Gary from the darkness far away. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gary Suddenly, Gary makes up from his sleep. "Phew, what a nightmare. I'll go take a shower." When he got in front of a mirror, he sees that a big black wing that grow on his back. "What's this thing?" Gary "It's the sign of our deal! No one can see it. You can also use my power from that wing. Just use it carefully, or else." Voice Gary tests his power, he uses the power of the wings to the neighbour house, it's destroyed completely without a trace. "What a power! Now even I can battle too! Hahaha, I'm gonna be The Greatest One, no one can beat me, hahahahahaha...!!!!!" 


	2. Chapter Two : Joining Friends From The O...

A week has past from the day the earth was shaking. Ash, Misty and Brock is sneaking to the cave in the shore. They heard a rumor that a strange pokemon that cannot be identified by the pokedex had appeared there yesterday. With caution, all of them sneak into the cave. They see a big wooden door inside the cave. When they try to open it, it's locked. "Damn, we can't go inside. How we suppose to do next? I must those kids, I just wanna know the truth where they found that monster." Ash " Hey, silly, I remember, what I caught a few days before? A Haunter, we can use it. It can be invisible and go through anything because he is a ghost. Ok, Haunter, go inside, check the situation and open the door for us if it safe to go in." Misty "Keeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Haunter Haunter goes into the room. "I hope he's okay." Misty After a few minutes, a sound "click" was heard from the door and Haunter open the door. "Good work! Let's go inside.. carefully!" Ash When they got into the room, they were surpised. The room is so beautiful, all of the ceiling, table, floor, furniture, all were made from Oak wood. "Wow, incredible. Where did they get all of this wood from?" Brock "Diamond Storm! Take this, thieves!" Renamon The diamond beam fly towards Ash's head. "Ash, watch out!" Brock Ash suddenly realized and evades the attack. A sound comes from the dark edge of the room "Who are you? What are you doing here? Weren't you the boy who we met a few days ago?" Ruki "I'm Ash, I'm a pokemon trainer, I just curious about the rumor that a strange pokemon had appeared in this shore, so I think it's must be you guys. I just wanna be a friend of yours. I'll turn my weapons down. Brock, Misty put off all of your pokeball in the table. Me too." Ash Ash and his friend put all their pokeball in the table. "You can check it, it's all of our pokeball. Our pokemon are inside it, we use them as a fighter and as a friend. To put them out just throw it to the floor and the pokemon will go out." Misty "Renamon picks one and throw it to the floor. "No, don't that ball." Brock From the pokeball, Geodude comes out and step on the floor. Suddenly, Geodude fell to the ground and make a hole on the wooden floor. "Oh, this is what I thought gonna be happen. He's too heavy to stand in this wooden floor." Brock After seeing that, "Digimon Unsummoning! Renamon, come back!" Ruki Renamon disappeared and Ruki said, "I trust the three of you. The others are sleeping inside; it's my time to watch over the security in this room. Would all of you come with me, let me introduced all of you to the others. They must be have woken up because of that noise." They walked to the room where Ruki bring them. When they get into the room, the other kids are still sleeping. "I guess it's not strong enough. How can we now the presence of the enemy if they are sneaking like the three of you when we are sleeping??? Phew, this is tiring.OK! HHHHEEEEYYYY GGGGUUUUYYYYSSSS!!!! WWWWAAAAKKKKEEEE UUUUPPPP!!!!" Ruki "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Mimi "OK OK OK OK, I wake up, what's up mom?" Miyako " Shit, who dares to interrupt my sleep??" Takato "What's going on?" Taichi "Whoa, what happen??" Ken "(PEEP), who is it? How dare you disturb my dream? Ohhh, it's you Ruki. Sorry." Daisuke "Would all of you please wake up, I want to introduce these three guys to all of you. Please listen to me, or else!!!" Ruki "OOOkkkkaaayyyy!!!" all "These is Ash, Misty and Brock. They are pokemon trainers, who are in a journey to inherit the title of the Pokemon Master. Please introduce all of your name, age and your digimon partner. I'll start, I'm Ruki, 13 and my partner Renamon" "I'm Taichi, 15 and my partner is Agumon" "I'm Yamato, 15 my partner is Gabumon" "I'm Sora, 15 and this is my partner, Biyomon" "I'm Kyoshiro, 15, this is my partner is Tentomon" "I'm Joe, 16 and my partner is Gomamon" "I'm takeru, 12, my best friend is Patamon and I'm Yamato's little brother" "I'm Hikari, 12, Taichi's little sister. My partner is Gatomon" "Hey guys, the name is Daisuke, 12, and this is Veemon. Right, cute one?" "HHHIIIIIII, my name is Miyako, 13, my partner is Hawkmon. This is my boyfriend, Ichijo Ken" "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm 13, this worm is my partner, Wormon" "Takato is the name, 12, with Guilmon the partner" "I'm Lee, 13 and this is Terriermon." "Nice to meet you all! By the way, I wanna know, why do you come here or what did you use to come here? Is Digital World really really exist because it's just a rumor that there are another world in this universe except this world, Pokemon World. Explain it, I really want to know!" Ash "Let me explain, Almost all of us have known each other. Except with those 4 guys over there. Me, Taichi, Yamato, Kyoshiro Sora, Joe, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken are have known each other. Takato, Ruki, Lee and Kato also have known each other, but they don't know us until we met. Let's say, my group is group 1 and Takato's group are group 2. The group 1 wants to visit the Digital World, like we usually do every weekend. All of us are carrying a little device called Digivice, but there are 2 series of Digivice. Mine, Yamato's, Kyoshiro's, Joe's, Mimi's and Sora's are the first version of Digivice, because we are the first Chosen Kids. Takeru and Hikari also the First Chosen Kids but they were chosen again so their Digivice had upgraded into the second version like Daisuke's, Iori's, Miyako's and Ken's Digivice. But, when all of us were coming into the computer, in the processing progress, there was some error. So all of us were sent to a dimension where Group 2 is sent too. A light came out from our digivice and transformed it into the third version. It looks like the second version but it's a little different, there's a place to slashed our card on its side. And our digimon was shown in front of us and turned became a Special Card. Then "Your digimon will be with you forever. And you don't have to be worry to hide it from other people." Voice. So that's it, after that we were sent on the ground where we first appeared in this world. How about you, Takato?" Taichi "Well, the four of us was intended to going to the Digital World. When we were going into the hole, there was some strange wave of light coming towards us. And then all of us met Taichi and his friends. They told us what happened. So did us. And, that's all about us." Lee "I've got an idea, all of are friends now, why don't we make a friendly match?" Ash "That sounds good. What match?" Takeru "Soccer match, would be great because there are many of monsters here. All of them will take part in this game." Misty "That sounds good, but when and where? Because all of us are different, so it might attention from the people nearby." Mimi "Don't worry. I'll make the schedule. You just wait here. A week from to day, I'll pick you up here, OK?" Ash "No problem, Sure!" Daisuke "OK, see you next time. We must go to the hotel now, it's getting darker." Misty "Why don't you stay with us? There is still so much place to sleep here and there's still a lots of food." Sora "I'm sorry, maybe next time. So, See you again!" The three of them are go outside the room, get back their pokeball from the table and just about to step out of the door when suddenly. 


End file.
